Eternity
by Alexia Goddess
Summary: She never thought the day would come....but now it has. With sorrow, emptiness, and pain weaved around her heart, our beloved Princess Serenity embarks on a journey across time and space to change history for the better.


*~*Eternity*~*  
  
  
  
by Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
  
  
The world is a bitter place.  
  
I know that now.  
  
People always say that 'the glass is either half full, or half empty.'  
I guess it just depends on your personality. With me, its both. Either  
way, its not full. People say you're supposed to take what you can get.  
But then again, if taking what you have means taking food, water, and  
warmth, it still does you no good if you have no air.  
  
There's a glass on the table beside me. Irnony of irony, it's only half  
way filled with water. So I take that glass thats not full, and I drop  
it, watch it shatter, just as my life has been shattered. I watch the  
liquid seep out from the shards of glass, mingle with the blood that is  
everywhere. My life is like that waterglass. Shattered, mixed and tainted  
with blood, unrepairable. Once pure, now soiled.  
  
I am also like that glass before it was shattered... Half full, but  
also half empty. I am nothing without that other half a glass of water.  
That other half was everything to me. Everything.  
  
My beloved.  
  
My friends.  
  
My guardians.  
  
My family.  
  
My daughter.  
  
My daughter....  
  
I stand, comatose, in the center of what was once a grand throneroom,  
now only a ring of crumbled pillars. Even the once flawless marble  
floor is decimated. And the blood....blood coats everything, making my  
shattered world red...nothing but red.  
  
A fluttering, torn, stained shred of silk flies past me. My hand  
snatches out, and I catch it. Silent, unnoticed tears come to my eyes  
and drip down my blood soaked face, stinging in the valleys of the  
multiple gashes that crisscross my once flawless face.  
  
I clutch the ribbon in my hand, and press it to my heart, where its  
wearer would always be; it was Minako's hair ribbon.  
  
More tears now. My eyesight is foggy, but through my tears and my  
blank, shocked-hazy mind, I can see and sense a bright pure white light  
begin to surround me. Somewhere, in the back of my grief-shock stricken  
mind, I know what is happening. My heart constricts, my temple pulses,  
a point in the center of my forehead flashes. Faintly, I realize that  
my blood sodden royal gown is gone, replaced with another ensemble  
that is all to familiar, yet different.  
  
I don't care; the white glow is becoming thicker, now. Warmer, too. Like  
a lover's embrace.   
  
Lover...  
  
Mamo-chan....  
  
The tears are thicker and faster and harder than ever, though besides  
my tears my face remains expressionless. Dull. Lifeless. My eyes are  
empty, I know.  
  
Slowly, as the light reaches its peak, I force myself through my  
numbed emotions to look to my right, over towards the edge of the  
ballroom, and see a sight that only manifested in my nightmares, that  
now had become reality.  
  
Death.  
  
Not my own, and yet...a type of death so crushing it is worse that if it  
had been my own death.  
  
I see fifteen....fifteen forms... Hardly recognizable as humanoid,  
anymore. But I know....I know them. I'd know them anywhere...  
  
Numbly, as the light approaches its highest intensity, their names  
echo throught my mind as I realize I am saying goodbye.  
  
Mamo-chan...  
  
Chibi-Usa...  
  
Ami...  
  
Rei...  
  
Mako-chan...  
  
Mina...  
  
Hotaru...  
  
Haruka...  
  
Michiru....  
  
Setsuna...  
  
Luna....  
  
Artimus...  
  
Diana...  
  
Mama...  
  
Daddy...  
  
Shingo...  
  
Naru...  
  
The light was blinding... It had reached its peak...  
  
Another, final tear.  
  
The tear dripped down my face...  
  
It hit the blood soaked floor.  
  
The light vanished.  
  
And so did I.  
  
One final promise echoed throughout the silent air of my beloved planet,  
the air which not a single living creature breathed any longer. A  
single vow radiated over every dead child. A single statement.... A  
single promise that would change history.  
  
'I will bring you all back...'  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
  
First off, I need everyone to vote. Do you want this to be a Gundam  
Wing Crossover, or a DragonBall Z crossover? Either one is perfectly  
fine. And sorry, there will be no Usa/Heero/Goku/Trunks pairings or  
whatever. I am a devout Usa/Mamo-chan fan. Sawry, peeps. (That doesn't  
mean I don't like Trunks/Usa pairings. They are so kawaii!)  
  
Also, this is a teaser. Depending on how many reviews I get, I may  
continue. If you're thinking I'll continue anyways, think again. I have  
a lot of other stuff going on, so if it doesn't look like anyone's  
enjoying this, then I'm not going to bother, so please review!!!!!! And  
don't forget my other fics! Ja ne!  
  
  
-Alexia Goddess 


End file.
